


𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨

by ky0shi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky0shi/pseuds/ky0shi
Summary: Willow Schnee, married to the excentric Jacques Schnee owner of the biggest company of all Remnant and Arthur Watts, a scientist that worked on the development of Atlas. Surprisingly enough, they were best friends when they were teens, being separed by a marriage not wanted by both parts. How the good old times will be missed.
Relationships: Willow Schnee/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 3





	𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based of headcanons the writer (user @maxinesimpfield on twitter) and some of my friends have for those specific characters. We headcanon that Willow Schnee and Arthur Watts were friends at Atlas Academy, were Willow had a bubbly and cheerful personality before marrying Jacques Schnee. Arthur was still a serious person, but without Salem could be actually nice when not consumed by envy of Pietro's work. I also made a playlist for you to listen while reading, so the reader will have a better experience. More of my works will contain a playlist. Just copy it to your navigator and enjoy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwZi24iPyy8BYUsFt4GwzMygSr07WXhmx

Wake up, get dressed, go to the lab, do experiences and sleep. This was the routine of the excentric scientist Arthur Watts and his lab partners. There was no time for social events nor to talk to his friends. After all, Atlas wasn't going to build themselves on their own. But honestly, no one called Watts to anything so for him it would be quite weird anything like that to happen. Not that he wouldn't enjoy some company that wasn't Pietro or the others since he missed a lot the good old times when he was a teenager and had his "partner in crime" by his side, always with a new plan to cause disorder on Atlas Academy. He was talking about the one and only Willow Schnee.  
What?? Arthur Watts met Willow Schnee? It's probably what you're thinking right now and honestly, he doesn't blame anyone. Unfortunately, for him, they were so apart since she married Jacques Schnee.. He wasn't even able to tell her how he felt. In the middle of so mischief they caused, making Nicholas Schnee angry because Willow was wasting dust on "useless projects", Watts sneaking to Willow's room through the window to talk made him start to develop something stronger for her. He planned to tell it to her on prom night, but this was the night he knew Willow and Jacques were getting married.  
He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. That he didn't think of how it could've been if he confessed to Willow sooner. Ah, sometimes he pictured them, running away in an airship, going to Vacuo and spending the days in a small house watching the sunset, hugging eachother and telling sweet things. The only one present would be the crabs on the sand and the fish swimming peacefully in the sea, but neither of them would tell their secret location and maybe they would he happy that they were able to love and be together.  
But unfortunately, the world isn't a fairytale and no one can have their happy ever after. Watts kept that in mind so he won't leave disappointed and broken. He had a job to do and Willow too. What happened in the past, must stay in the past. After all, he should be grateful that he met such a lively, fun loving person like Willow, that gave colour to his life in general. But like Watts thought, there's no use in crying over spilled milk.

Late night, Watts phone rang. Watts woke up out of a sudden accidentally hitting his head on a bookshelf above him. He left an "Ouch" and decided to check who was calling him on late night. The answer to his question made him more surprised than someone calling him that late. It was Willow. They didn't talk for almost 5 years. Well at least it's what it seemed, he didn't bother to remember that date. He sighed deeply, grabbing his scroll and answering the call.

\- "Willow dear" - Watts started - "It's pretty much late and you should be sleeping. Is everything okay"

\- "Arthur. Please hurry up into the Schnee Manor like the old times. We need to talk.. sorry if I might've woke you up but I really have to talk with someone about this... I can't take this anymore."

Willow's voice was in a low tone and wasn't as cheerful Willow would usually be when they were teens. That made the scientist already have his suspicions that something was wrong. Was anything related with the company? Did Jacques do anything to her? The questions would just pop up on Watts' head while he grabbed his bag and prepared to leave. He had to go back because with the hurry, the scientist forgot his jacket and damn, he was this close to freeze to death on the cold of Solitas. He walked the fast his legs could, after all he wasn't a teen anymore and didn't have time to keep in shape due to all lab work. He entered by the leak he used to enter countless times as a teen, walked through the garden, pushed some ladders and placed them close Willow's window. Watts quickly climbed them and knocked on the window four times, like he did to sign he arrived. Willow opened the window and he quickly entered. Watts immediately looked at Willow when he entered and what he saw, broke his heart and filled him with anger. Willow was with a huge bruise on the left side of her face and her eyes were red of crying. He instantly hugged her close to him, caressing her hair softly, waiting for her to stop crying on his shoulder. Arthur might still not understand what was going on, but what he knew is that Willow needed him now. If it was necessary, he would keep hugging her until the rest of his days, if that meant she would comfortable.  
After a while, Arthur took a deep breath and caressed Willow's face, looking into her eyes and finally spoke.

\- "What happened to you? Was it... Jacques?"

\- "It... Was." - Willow said, taking a sigh and looking away - "I thought he wasn't that bad.. that he could love, not only see lien and the company that was supposed to be mine by right. But he said I was foolish and a woman like me should just sit back and be grateful a real man offered himself to lead the company. I tried to argue back but.. he got mad and he punched me in the face... I... I should've kept myself quiet... If I was more-"

\- "Willow." - Watts said with a serious tone. It broke his heart to see his friend looking like that. Someone who used to always be bubbly and always there to lift him up whenever he was upset that an experiment didn't go right. Now it was his time to give it back to her. The several "I owe you" he said, now he would give it back to her. - "I am so sorry for letting this happen to you. If we kept in touch more, I would make sure he would keep his dirty hands away from you. I.. wish we could go back in time. I would have done everything in my power to take him away from him. Because.. this might sound foolish but I miss the times we would just wander off the halls, have those useless classes and get in some trouble. And most importantly, get you away from Jackass."

Willow laughed softly with that nickname Arthur gave Jacques. That made Watts smile and caress her hair. Willow looked at Watts and caressed his hand. They locked eyes and Willow, smiling, spoke again.

\- "I missed you so much."

\- "I missed you too." - Watts answered, feeling like he was the happiest man in Remnant just for being with Willow.  
Like magic, they closed their eyes and kissed. A soft kiss that meant all the good old times they both spend together as friends that until that moment, they didn't know it was their hearts begging for them no longer being friends, but something more, something that could almost be as stronger as their bond. But unfortunately, the lived happily ever is just a theory that isn't able to happen, not even on your wildest dreams.

Jacques opened the door and interrupted that magic moment. He immediately called the guards. In a moment, the feared Watts that worked for Salem woke up in that moment. He took his gun out and pointed at Jacques, with his finger on the trigger ready to fire. He was furious. The scientist wouldn't even bother about the consequences. Going to jail? Losing all the reputation he fought for in Atlas? He didn't care. That man, no, that creature hurt Willow. If it was necessary, he would pull the trigger and run away with Willow. That.. seemed like a great plan. Willow, with the fear Watts would commit something he would regret, held his pulse and made him look at her.

\- "Arthur, please.. he's not worth it."

That words made Arthur blink and realize that he was able even to scare Willow. What was he thinking about? He scoffed and put his gun back on his bag.

\- "Oh Jacques. You are really a coward. I am on my way out."

He left the room, trying to look confident to intimate Jacques, with the objective that he wouldn't send his soldiers after him.

The next weeks were chaos. Jacques, with the thrist for revenge made sure he would run Watts reputation. He made sure the most influential people in Atlas knew a story that Watts broke into their house, punched Willow and almost pulled the trigger. In his version, thankfully he appeared in time to save his "beloved" wife. Also, he tried to make those same influential people value Pietro Polendina's work. Suffering more from Jacques' hand, Willow fell into depression, trying to find a way to escape the real world that surrounded her. On other hand, Watts wasn't doing any better. Everyone didn't want him nearby them nor use projects he worked on, disgracing him. Full of anger, he swore to take revenge on Atlas for making him suffer and lose everything he had. Anyone who offered him help to do so would be appreciated. That was what happened and made him become Arthur Watts, the disgraced scientist that "died" in a paladin accident, making Willow's condition worse and making her will to escape reality grow up considerably, diving deeply in an alcohol prison. What made her press on was the fact that, at least her kids would meet freedom from that cold prison called Schnee Manor.

Two lovers, both falling in a deep pool of despair. The only difference is the ways they deal with despair. One becomes one with it while the other delivers her old victories to it.


End file.
